Red
by Call me Kira
Summary: The blood of his parents are haunting him.full summary insideDark Horo fic.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The blood of his parents is haunting him. No one can help him, not even the friends he trusts so much. It's only a matter of time before he breaks down and reveals his secret buried deep inside himself. Dark Horo fic

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. Happy?

Set in Horo's POV

"**Red"**

Chapter one: Crimson Nightmare

Cold dark liquid flowed out of the body of a woman. She lay there, just a lifeless corpse who has been pronounced dead. No rising up and down of her chest nor the sparkle on her now departed eyes. Gone. Her existence in this world is now just a fading memory.

Across the crimson room was a boy, gasping for air, wielding a bloodied blade. He stared at the immobile figure as if he was expecting movement. He was evidently shaking, trying to keep and outburst of emotion.

Such a child, full of innocence and purity holding a vulnerable mind, shouldn't have witnessed scenery like this. But then, no one sees this child as a blessing from above. They all look at him as a devil from the very bottom pits of hell. After all, he did kill his older brother(1), father and now his mother. "A demon child", they say. Every passing moment hushed whispers and murmurs run across the native village. He could hear them all. This isn't because he was a shaman, that was very common in the place, but because of the 'other person' hidden within him.

He cried. Throwing the knife away he cried. Tears mixing with the red stains of his blood smeared face. Curled up against the wall he continued to shed tears. He hated this. He hated everything happening in his life. Why him? Why not some golden eyed freak? Why must he be cursed and shunned? Did the gods of fate hate him so?

"O-onii-chan…" a whimper broke out. Is she next? Is his younger sister the up coming victim? The small 3 year old walked towards him step-by-step. When she finally reached him, the girl tried to calm down her distressed brother.

"Pirika..." his voice was coarse but still gentle. "I don't want you to die..."

"I...I'm not going to die..."

"Promise me?"

"Y-yes... I- I promise."

"Thank you..." and with those last two words he closed his eyes and entered a different kind of slumber.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I opened my eyes and realized it was just a dream. A nightmare. A memory. I sat up and got off my futon taking a glance at the time.

'3:00 a.m.' I read. It was early. But he had that kind of flashback in his sleep again. Those reveries were often nowadays, though he isn't used to it. He wasn't ever used to it.

However, that was the past. He's a new person, now a teenager with sky blue hair, vigorous azure eyes and a goofy grin. He put on his clothing, grabbed his snowboard and ikapasui(sp?), and headed outside the inn to train.

x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x

A/N

It's only chapter one so it's pretty short, but I promise the others will be longer! Anyways,it's kinda odd when I read it. The beginning sounded like Naruto, with a little mixed up details.

Oh yeah:

No. Horohoro doesn't have a brother. It's just some insert to the story.

Anyways, hope you liked it. The next chaps will be better. So it would really help if you click on the little square button on the lower left!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: The blood of his parents is haunting him. No one can help him, not even the friends he trusts so much. It's only a matter of time before he breaks down and reveals his secret buried deep inside himself. Dark Horo fic

Thanks: Wow. Five reviews overnight. That's something. YAY! XD I love you guys so much! Well now I have six reviews!

-radient phoenix: Thanks for pressing the button!

-Ice Dragon of the North: And I'm really gonna put effort on this thing. I hope you'll like this chapter.

-Lady girl: Great that you like my idea.

-MeeLee: The "other thing" is gonna berevealed sooner or later, but it's safe to say he 'might' have been possesed. And the "golden eyed" thing? It really was Ren. XD

-xImperfectlyX: Yeah. As sad as it is, in my fic he did. ;;

-EternalSnowfall: Thanks for the review saying this is an awesome fic! And thanks also for clarifying that I spelled Ikapasui right.

This chapter is for you guys!

Disclaimer:Sad to sayI don'town Shaman King.

Set in Horo's POV

**"Red"**

Chapter two: Cold Memories

Beads of sweat started rolling down my face. Even so, I can't stop my training; it's only 4:30 a.m.

Training has always been the best way to get my mind off things, same for fighting. That's one of the reasons why I like arguing with Ren or why I always accept a challenge. And it's also a way to make myself stronger, physically and mentally. If I hadn't done any training in the past I would either been dead or emotionally insane, always hearing whispers about me.

I always knew they would kick me out of the village someday, and the Shaman Tournament was a perfect excuse. They only chose me, from many other shamans, because in someway it would get rid of me. 'Never come back until you're shaman king' the chief told me. They doubted I would even pass the preliminaries so they gave that idea. So now I can't go back. I won't go back. Never. That's why I remained here in the Funbari Inn with Yoh. It's very far away from those cold glares and harsh whispers.

'Demon child, demon child', that's all I ever hear from them. Just that. No 'hi' or 'hello'. Just that. My parents didn't bother. They were both on their side. Spitting at me like I was dirt. My brother couldn't care any less. He was 10 years older and had more respect from the village than me. He was a great shaman. One of the best among us ainus. I looked up to him; he hated me. He had everything; I barely had anything. I tried to help him; he just tried to kill me. 52. That's the number of times he strived to get rid of me. The last time when I killed him myself. Blood rained I tell you. Dark crimson blood.

The only one who ever liked me was Pirika. I was five and she was three when I slaughtered our mother. But no matter what, she still respects me and sees me as a normal brother. It made me feel guilty.

"Man Horohoro, how did you wake up earlier than Ren?", it was Yoh. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

'5:30 already?' I thought.

I slowly headed towards the bathroom and washed myself. After that, I looked at the mirror and placed my invisible mask. Cheery eyes and a big grin plastered on the face. I always wore this disguise. Nine years. Nine whole years I've been doing this façade. Most people now know me as happy and carefree idiotic ice shaman I always act as. They all see me like this. Pirika thinks I've changed and that I have forgotten the past. However, nothing will make me place those memories fade away. Not even myself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Morning guys!" I greeted them with a smile.

I ate breakfast the way they always see, a gluttonous way. Yoh kept on grumbling about his training but gradually closed his mouth before Anna tripled his work. Ren quietly drank his dairy for 'health purposes'. Lyserg was still sleepy. Pirika kept nagging me about getting enough sleep. Tamao sat there like a mouse and so on. These were just usual habits. More like a routine.

I quite envy them. Their problems are temporary and could be fixed easily. Their friends can help them in every way they can. Unlike mine. My tribulations are difficult. More difficult than theirs. No one can help me. Not one creature, or spirit, can solve my troubles. I hate it.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. Horohoro were you- What the hell Horo! Your forehead'sbleeding!" the brunette headphone boy exclaimed.

I touched my headband and noticed it was soaked. With red liquid. This isn't a good sign. "Shit." I said.

"Do you need help?" Faust quickly stood up.

"Nah. I can handle this myself." I gave a toothy grin and headed for the bathroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I carefully took of the cover of one of my secrets. I stared at myself in the mirror. The seal. It was still there. A permanent mark that I was and forever will be a demon. It was something to distinguish who I am marked as. It bleeds from time to time; that's a sign that the person inside me wants to get out and be free. I'm kind of used to it, having to take the pain for my whole life.

I hate blood. It always reminds me of my 'family'. Just thinking about them makes me want to break something.

The next thing I knew my hand had acquired some cuts. I looked at the glass and saw it was shattered. I knew I was the one who broke it. I sighed and stared at myself in the mirror.

I really hate my life.

x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x

A/N

ehehehe. Sorry if it took a while. It's exams week here in my place so I couldn't use the computer. Actually, I just sneaked in to update. Bad me! XD Well at least tomorrow's the last day, then I could do chapter 3! Yay!

So once again I am asking you readers to please submit a review! Click at the magical button once more! It'll really help me.

Until next chapter! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: The blood of his parents is haunting him. No one can help him, not even the friends he trusts so much. It's only a matter of time before he breaks down and reveals his secret buried deep inside himself. Dark Horo fic

Thanks:

-Ice Dragon of the North: Thanks! I'm happy you love my story. And I'll try updating as often as I can.

-Lady girl: Yeah, I know. That's why this will be a longer chapter...I think.

-MeeLee: Glad you are liking my idea! And there 'might' be something that'll happen...

-xImperfectlyX: Just wait and see...

Chapter 3! YAY!

Disclaimer: Hell no, I'm not a genius to create such anime.

Set in Horo's POV

**"Red"**

Chapter three: Unfair

My seal stopped bleeding a few moments ago. I'm resting now, trying to revive some loss blood.

They asked what happened to the mirror. I just said I accidentally dropped it. They took it well. Of course they would. They're a bunch of carefree people. Unlike me. Now I envy them even more.

I heard a soft knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Onii-chan, it's me." Pirika. Great. I don't need someone like her right now. But all I can do now is be nice. If I don't, they'll start invading my secret life.

"It's the seal, isn't it?" I heard her say behind the door. So what if it was? It wouldn't matter if she knows. She's my sister after all.

"Seal? What seal?" I sarcastically said.

"Horo-niichan, I know it's the seal. Don't play dumb. You know more than anyone else that the seal was the one that bled this morning." she said.

I stood up, walked towards the door and slid it open (1). I grabbed her wrist and pulled her in. No one is to hear this conversation. And talking to each other via opposite of the door won't help.

"What do you want?" I looked at Pirika.

"I just want to help." she stated. Help? Help me? What can she possibly do to help me in this situation! She doesn't know anything!

"You can't." I narrowed my eyes.

"Why not? I want to help you! I'm your sister, onii-chan! I'm involved in this! I saw you kill our mother!"

"You can't help. No matter how much you want to you just can't. Nobody can. Even if you're my sister you don't know anything about this and you don't have every right to get involved. So what if you saw me kill her? She was nothing to me. I was nothing to her. All she ever did was glare and spit at me like I was trash. And she's not my mother." I hissed at her and all she did was look at me back with shell-shocked eyes. Surprised and frightened I suppose.

"Stay away from me, Pirika. You'll die if you don't. And I don't want that to happen." I sensed a small nod from her before she quietly exited the room. I sighed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Anger. It always seems to take over me at times. I could always feel the bloodlust boiling within me whenever I'm angry. It's almost... scary. The urge to kill. The thought of it makes me shiver. Even if I've always been stained with red it still frightens me.

Sometimes, I would always think if everything would be better if I was dead or if I had never existed. Everything may be better. My village would be care free. My parents and my brother would be alive. Pirika would have a family. Things like that. But I'm alive. So everything became vice versa. The village lost many shamans. My family's dead. And my sister is stuck with a demon like me. Things could be all better than this.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Life is unfair.

He's laughing at me right now. Damn monster. Why can't you just get out of me! Leave me alone and go to hell!

I hate you.

He gave another laugh. It made me quiver.

He's the reason for all this. He made my life miserable. He did everything. He killed everyone. He made me stained with blood.

He is me.

He is an inner me to be precise. A killer. A monster. But he is still me.

The person that takes over me at times. The greedy bastard that took everything away. Wearing a smirk, he slaughtered my family; he killed my future; he sealed my fate. The family who was supposed to love me. The future of a good life. The sealed fate of a demon. And nothing can change that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The wind was gently blowing on my face. Leaves were gracefully dancing as it was falling to ground. It was a calm day. A perfect day. I calmly looked out towards the city as I sat on the inn's roof.

I can imagine the people in the conurbation are feeling. They're happy. Most are content with their lives. Some may have problems but they have friends to help out.

Friends. Do I really have them? Sure, I hang out with Yoh, Ren and the others all the time but are they really my friends? I know them but not fully. They know me but they only know my mask. It's a complicated question that I'll find out sooner or later I guess.

I felt a shadow behind me. I turned back and saw Ren.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Same question." he replied and just sat down beside me.

A few silent moments passed. He must be wondering what happened to me. To them I'm always loud and obnoxious. I'm barely quiet in their view. Always saying stuff about me being Shaman King and saving the Korupokurru(sp?). But all I want is to be noticed. To be recognized as whom I am. A person. Not a demon but a person. A person with feelings and emotions. A person that has the freedom to be who he wants to be. That's all I want from them.

"You're quite quiet today..." the Chinese boy said.

"Ren, can I ask you something?" I started.

"Hm?"

"Are your problems with your family difficult nowadays?"

"Not really. My father only is pressuring me a bit about being the Tao heir. Our conflict before is now a thing of the past. Nothing much has happened since. So, not really." he answered.

I stood up, stretched and waved a 'see ya' before jumping down to the land.

"Heh. Lucky you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I returned to my room after the little chat with Ren. I sighed. Even the coldest among us in this house's problems are no match for mine. It may just be a way of things.

A few minutes passed and then Yoh called us to the living room. He said it was important.

I went down the stairs and entered the room. Everyone else was already there. The headphone boy was holding some sort of letter.

"Okay guys, you might be wondering what's up. It's this letter." he said. Everyone merely nodded.

"They're holding an all shaman thing because of a tradition. It says here that all shamans that have the oracle bell are required to go to the stated place. So we all have to go."

"Where is this 'stated place' then?" I asked.

"In an ainu village in Hokkaido." Shit.

x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x

A/N

Yay! Chapter three is done! XD It may not be much but at least it's longer than the first and second.

Note/s:

They have sliding doors in the inn... if you didn't know.

So yeah, how did you guys like this one, eh? If you like it then press 'submit review'! My mom keeps saying how long I've been glued to the laptop so yeah, I can only do chapter by chapter.

Don't forget to press!

\/


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: The blood of his parents is haunting him. No one can help him, not even the friends he trusts so much. It's only a matter of time before he breaks down and reveals his secret buried deep inside himself. Dark Horo fic

Thanks:

xImperfectlyX: It's not gonna be pretty for Horo, that's for sure!

MeeLee: Well, from what I saw in a manga translation it's Korropokuru. So… I'm not sure. But, I do agree that there's definitely no debate about the term "Minutians" XD.

Ice Dragon of the North: That's good. I was beginning to get worried it's gonna suck. Xx

EternalSnowfall: And I'm really holding on here. XD

Gem24: Haha. Sorry if my updating is kinda slow. Well, here you go.

Black Roses666: Hehe. Thanks for reading and loving it. ;

Disclaimer: Yeah right. I wouldn't be writing this if I owned it.

Set in Horo's POV

"**Red"**

Chapter four: Scarred Boy

I can't believe myself. I'm here. I'm here in this 'Tao jet' that's going to Hokkaido. This isn't right. I'm not supposed to be here. I'm not supposed to come back. I don't want to come back. I have to see them again. Every single one who's relative I have murdered.

Why Hokkaido of all places?

I hate this. I wish I was killed in the shaman tournament. I wish I wouldn't have to endure this all. I wish everyone would just leave me alone. Is that too much to ask? No, it isn't. They just don't want to leave me alone. They want to do with everything about me so that they can see what's going on. They should just get out of my way or I'll kill them for sure. I'm sure of that.

I can feel Pirika stealing glances from me. She's worried, I know. But it doesn't mean she should always watch me. I'm not going to run wild again… not yet. I have self control. However she always looks if I would release him any minute now. She should just let go of me.

Leave me.

Let go of me.

Please.

Or you will breathe your last breath.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

2 hours. Two more hours until I arrive and step foot on that miserable excuse for a village. Two more fucking hours until those people lay their eyes on me once again. And two more hours until I would see blood all over again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Darkness. That's what I would always see after I've woken up from my sleep. I was locked up. I was locked up in a room with nothing but darkness. There was only a small dim light hanging from the ceiling. Sometimes it would flicker and completely cover me up with shadows never seen before.

But I wasn't alone.

For once I considered my half as a friend. He was there. He is always there. He… he is my one and only friend.

Inside me, I could feel the shadows swallowing me inch by inch, piece by piece. And then I'd be eaten whole. I'd be nothing but a dead corpse. Correction, I'm already dead. I'm a walking cadaver. A zombie. A puppet. Something made to taste the pleasures of blood. Something made to kill. I'm less than dead. I'm a merciless, cold hearted killer who seeks to murder for his blood lust. I'm a monster.

That's all I've ever been.

I'm nothing else. Since the beginning of time I was just and forever will be a monster hiding beneath the darkness within my heart.

That's me.

That's what they always call me.

You know, I really wish they would just shut up for once. Better yet, die. All they do is blabber their mouths and try to kill me. Without much effort I may add. They underestimated me. Well then, look at the result. I killed two thirds of their shaman population. In one flick. Heh. They surely deserve it. Those bastards truly ought to have such a gift from me. After all, I am their one and only 'precious' demon child.

They're really pathetic. Those good for nothing villagers only cower in fear at the sight of a small boy. Cowards. What kind of shamans are you! I'll tell you, you're all just a bunch of scaredy cats. Can't even kill a person, can you? No wonder you let those other shaman tournament participants do the dirty work for you. Let them kill me, huh? It didn't and will never work.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dammit. We're already here. Outside of the forest to the ainu grounds. This isn't good. I'm not ready. I don't want to see them again. I don't want their bitter glares or inconsiderate whispers. I don't want to ever again.

Too late.

I'm here, walking with Yoh and the others, heading towards the village. I see two Patch judges ahead of us. Looks like some shamans came earlier than us.

"Onii-chan…" Pirika took a nervous look at me. I just gave her a 'smile' and reassured her it'll be okay.

But it will not be okay.

When we entered the grounds, many villagers, actually all villagers, were at the sides checking out the shamans. They all gasped at the sight of me. Mothers squeezed their children closer in fear while fathers looked at me with disgust. They must've thought I wouldn't be here, that I was dead. Well I proved them wrong, didn't I? I saw a group of familiar shamans, they were the village's best, give me some glares. I remember them since I was the one that slaughtered their leader. I smirked back at them. A blood thirsty smirk. It was entertaining to see them shrink two sizes when I looked at them. Still the same, I see. They're all surprised. Wide-eyes looking at me and blinking making sure I wasn't an illusion. I couldn't help back another smirk. But this time a more dangerous smirk. I felt them stiffen to their very core.

Pirika is about to say something with unsure eyes. And the villagers are feeling pity for the girl. I can't blame them though, she's stuck with me.

The leader, I forgot his name, is about to speak. A welcome then a short introduction why we're here, it's because of some shaman thing.

I scanned all the ainus once more. The leader planted a fierce look at me as he continued to speak. A bunch of sadists. They scarred me for their own satisfaction and hope of my disappearance. Throwing me around and hitting me every chance they get. Like I'm going to vanish that way. Fools.

"…I hope you all enjoy your stay here. Thank you.", the leader said his ending words.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I sat on a tree branch while I 'spied' on my 'friends'. I'm not letting anyone spill anything about me. They're not yet ready to know. Well at least Pirika's not with them.

Just my luck. They had to check out my house. I could see Shikon coming towards them; the little brother of Shun, that son of a bitch. Shun's just one of those many shamans who tried to kill me, except, he had a different way of things. He was a worthy 'rival'. I hate him to the core. Just like my brother, he had everything. He and my brother were best friends after all. He used every single drop of his blood to avenge him. It's a shame they didn't go to hell together.

"Onii… I wouldn't want to go in there if I were you…" Shikon warned them.

"And why is that?" the green haired boy asked.

"Cursed. That house is cursed." he replied.

Oh. So now he's going to tell them the small history of my house, isn't he?

Ryu gave the boy a confused look, "Cursed?".

The child nodded. "The demon lived there… Many lives were taken by him… and his family was no exception; he killed them in there."

"Who is this demon?" the Tao questioned.

For a moment he was speechless. It was taboo to say my name. Those who utter it will be… punished. It was a law. An unbreakable law.

"Well?" Ren impatiently looked at him.

"I… I can't speak his name. It's a rule never to say it. But he was with you onii-chan! I saw him! He's… with you. You came in the gates I saw you people with the demon! Mama says it is bad luck to stay with him long and that you'll be cursed for life! The demon is following you. You're all going to die…" Shikon replied while tears started to blur his vision. "…I don't want anyone to die again… My onii-chan never came back… because of that monster. One-chan vanished because of that monster! He killed everyone!"

The boy started crying like no tomorrow.

He blurted it out on them. They shouldn't have a clue. Damn him. Looks like he and his brother do have something in common. They're both bastards.

"Shh… It's okay. We'll get that 'demon' for you… okay?" headphone boy calmed down the kid.

You know Yoh, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well then, since that brat spilled some parts of my secret, I guess I have to dispose him. One slash across the neck, that'll do just fine. Who knows, maybe I could play with them for a while. A little horror trick, I suppose?

Yoh left to find the village leader. He needed permission to go in and check the house.

After they were out of range, I quietly jumped off my hiding place and summoned my ice sword. The little kid was oblivious on what's going to happen to him. He's simply going to die.

"You remind me of your brother, Shikon." I said with a dangerous tone.

He turned around, eyes widened, and before he could scream, blood spilled out of his body. He deserved it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The brunette respectfully waited for the leader's decision if they'll be allowed in my house.

He was about to say his conclusion until a woman burst in the room looking frantic.

"Ruriko, what's wrong?" the old man asked his daughter.

"Shi-shikon…" she looked very uneasy.

"What about him?"

The female burst into tears. Yoh stood up and asked what was wrong. She looked at the entrance and a man carrying a limp figure in his arms entered.

"We found him in front of the… house… just a few moments ago." He said as he laid the boy down the floor.

The body was full of stains. Blood stains. His blood tasted like his brother's.

Ryu looked at the boy with shell shocked eyes, and so did the others.

He was obviously killed by a merciless person.

Me.

x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x

A/N

After a week delay I give you this. Sorry about the late update. I was gone last weekend. So then, as you can see the bloodshed made by Horokeu Usui has just gotten… uhhh more. ;

Tell me if there are some grammar mistakes, okay? After all, I'm only 12….XD

Please give me a review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for them reviews! 22 in 4 chapters. That's cool!

-EternalSnowfall: O.o….freaky image. I guess it's clinging on you…

-xImperfectlyX: Yeah…it's just a story --…

-MeeLee: Your question will be answered in the future chapters. wink

-Ice Dragon of the North: Yeah. He's being delusional. He's blinded by his angst.

-Dark Angel of Hatred: I'm glad people are spreading my fic.

-Black Roses666: yeah. Guess it'll much more interesting if Horo was like that in the series.

-loup-loup: I'm a girl. Go ask Black Roses666 if you want to.

Disclaimer: Not in a million years…

Okay people, it's time for flashbacks galore.

"**Red"**

Chapter 5: Father and Brother

"You know, I can't even believe that…thing …is supposed to be my brother." a blue haired teen coldly looked at the two year old child. The kid obliviously stared back. Usui Hiroshi(1) outwardly spat at the little 'monster' in front of him.

"Now, now Hiroshi, I know it's hard to accept that he's part of our family but… we'll deal with that later." the blue haired woman glanced at the youngster. She was nervous. Ever since that day the elders told her about the seal and person inside her son she became cautious every time she's with the boy.

Very cautious.

They said the possibility of Horo Horo's killer within to escape and take control of his body was 7.5/10. And since he's still young it'll be easier to control his body. It's now about 8.5/10. That's quite high.

Hiroshi gave one last look to his younger brother before turning his back and head somewhere else. He won't let some brat get into his way in being Shaman King.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Go to hell where you belong, demon!" a man panted wielding a blade with oversoul. He charged. He charged at the little boy.

Horo was in the verge of tears. He cried, drowning himself with all his tears. He was scared. Scared that the villagers hate him so much. Scared that his family hated him so much. Scared because his very father wants him dead.

His father was about to slash him when a mysterious dark aura froze him in his tracks. It was cold and chilling, freezing you to your very core.

Red eyes rose up from the young boy's face glaring at the person before him. Bloodlust boiled through his veins making him thirsty for crimson. A smirk formed on his face.

"Baka."

And everything else happened in an instant.

There, pinned on the wall, was his dad. Slashes ran across his torso. Blood dripped from his head and numerous more parts. Limbs and bones crushed. A merciless way of murder.

Metal clanked on the floor. The cause of death stared shell shocked at his work. He felt the inner him sneer with satisfaction.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Horo stared beyond his window. He wasn't allowed to go out. Though it was perfect day he wasn't allowed to go out. He didn't understand much, he had to learn things through video tapes all his life. But he understood one thing…

Everyone hated him.

He wasn't sure why but every single villager did. The mothers, fathers, children, elders despised him. Especially his brother. His brother always glared at him. He always spat at him. Hiroshi always wanted to kill him.

"Horo, here's your dinner… just leave it in the sink when you're done, okay?" a woman's voice said, uneasily laying a plate of food and a glass of water down.

"Hai, okaa-san." He simply replied. And he continued to stare ahead of his window.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hiroshi-san!"

The said teen turned to his right hand man, "Where is that little monster!".

Shun(2) pointed ahead. He could see his best friend's eyes burning with anger. He followed Hiroshi who was speeding up as they got closer to a little boy.

A bloodied little boy.

The older Usui stared angrily at his quivering sibling. He looked down, seeing one of his friends dead, pale as a ghost and surrounded by large puddles of scarlet. His rage flared up even more.

Horo was looking at his hands. His seventh kill. 'No…' he thought, 'Not again...' .

"I'll take care of you inside my house!" Hiroshi bitterly dragged him to the same room where he killed his father.

"You piece of shit!" he threw him against the wall. He let his hands grab his throat and choke him to death.

The teenager summoned his guardian ghost and did oversoul with his double sword while still holding him by the neck with his other. "You're the reason for everything! You're making everyone's lives miserable! You're nothing but a curse! You're making us suffer 'till our deaths… But guess what, Horo…".

He held up one of his swords. "I'm gonna end all this… you demon.", he was about to stab the small four year old when a piercing pain shot up in his stomach.

Horo Horo was able to get a hold of his other word and pierced it up his lower torso.

Hiroshi coughed out some blood, "I really, really hate you… monster". His body then went limp. The last of Usui Hiroshi.

x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x

A/N

Yes, I know. Very short. But these are just flashbacks. Just some fill in chapter or something like that.

I made up that name… Hey, can't blame me. I needed something:P

Remember him? Yup, he's Shikon's from previous chapter older brother!

Heheh. Anyways, I'm uploading this with the next chapter so that you can keep on reading! Yay, right? I thought so, too.

Are you kind? Review! XP


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Me? Pft. You must be kidding me!

Set in Horo's POV

"**Red"**

Chapter six: Human

Pirika slapped me. She heard about Shikon. So what if I killed him? He deserved it. Spreading my secret to Yoh and all. And guess what? Every shaman in this damn place knows. The villagers are scared. 'Return of the demon' crap. I wish the people would just leave. But no! They had to be all interested with me… not that they know it's me. Still! They now made this competition on who'll defeat/capture/kill the demon! And the elders begged for this village to be saved from despair and suffering! There they go again. Letting other people do the dirty work for them. Weaklings.

I shifted uncomfortably on my bed.

They don't care. They don't care at all about what I feel. They think my heart is all black, or even I don't have a heart at all! They're wrong. They have always been wrong about me since I stepped foot on this ground. I have feelings, too. I know how to hate, to love, to feel anger, to be sad… to cry.

Shit. I'm crying. I'm not supposed to cry. Even if I like it or not I'm NOT going to cry again. But now I can't stop. It's because of them. They don't understand. They all discriminated me just because I have this seal. This person in me. They can't realize. They really can't realize it at all!

I'm human too…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Is it me or does Horo look unusually… different?" Lyserg whispered to Yoh. The headphone boy just shrugged. They're talking about me while I'm in front of them?

"How should I know?" the brunette said.

Ryu decided to join in the little conversation, "He had a minor fight with Pirika. He must be sad because of the 'Return of the demon' thing or something like that… this is his home village."

Yoh stayed silent for a while. "Who is this 'demon'?"

I couldn't help but give a small laugh at that. If only they knew…

"What's so funny?" the eldest stared at me.

"If only you knew… If only." I smirked at them. "Are you guys planning to join the rest in the hunt to kill him?"

Our leader sighed. "Yes. I don't have any choice. They said the one who defeats him will be a step closer in being Shaman King. And Anna will blow if I skip this. "

So they're going to join the game, huh? Well, like they say, the more the merrier. "So do you have any clue who this is?", stupid question to ask.

"Nope. The elders won't tell us anything. Not even his name… wait… ESPECIALLY his name." a golden eyed boy entered the room. "Hey, Horo, you're one of them. Do you know who it is?"

"Hn… Maybe…" I simply said. The others turned their undivided attention to me. Pft. Like they'll get their information out from me.

Pirika slowly opened the door, "Onii-chan…".

"What do you want, Pirika?" I asked in a bitter tone, glaring at her. She slightly shook but still replied.

"The… The elders want to see you…"

My eyes narrowed. What do they want? Me to cooperate? To get myself killed? Anyways, I won't find out if I just sit here, right? So I stood up and exited the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

These people are cowards. Everyone backing away. Holding tight to their children. Not daring to touch me. Not to mention giving away clues on who really is the demon.

"What do you want?" I asked the same question I interrogated Pirika.

"We want you to turn yourself over to these shamans gathered around." One of them replied, steadily but still with a hint of fear.

I laughed. That's the stupidest request I've ever heard. Do they really think I'll do that! Me? After surviving this far? Oh, you must be kidding me.

"Dear elder, why should I, a demon, turn myself over to these pathetic shamans, when I could kill ten guards with a flick of a finger?" I raised my hand and snapped my fingers. Just then, as I said, ten guards were killed instantly and bloodily. Red eyes(1) scanned the leaders, "Oh please humor me."

The five elders flinched. They nervously glanced at each other.

"You guys are pitiable." I shook my head. "Do me a favor and stay out of my way. I have plans. Or, would you guys prefer the gift of death courtesy of me?"

They tensed up even more.

"I thought so."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Familiar figures(2). Hn. What fun…

"Yo." I casually greeted.

"Usui Horo Horo…" four guys got ready with their fighting stance. I gave them a fake smile.

"Is that the way you should greet your leader's younger brother?" I acted.

Two of them charged, who are they again? Oh, the twins. Kirou and Kanou… how interesting. Both use swords. Both taught by my brother and Shun. Both pathetic.

Even if they're trying to get me distracted by those two, I saw one of the remaining pair getting all set to shoot me with his bow and arrow. Ryuki? This must be a joke. Mr. Archer who can't score a moving target?

Then the last one was circling around us prepared if I decide to escape. Defense guy, right? Ibiki from one of our famous shaman families. Sir Celebrity.

You've gotta be kidding me.

Well now, I have to play with them for a while…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I'm gonna take a while in this bathroom. These stains will take ages to remove and the smell of blood on me will cling like a bug! Arg. I hate them… I am so glad that they've been taken care of.

They're underestimating me again. No matter how many times I teach them a lesson they just won't learn. And Ren say's I'm an idiot.

I stare at myself in the mirror. I stare at my seal. Recently it's gotten darker. Deeper into my soul. I trace it carefully with my fingertips. And my eyes. They've turned blood red. Of course this happens before, but only when I'm mad. And I mean really mad. But now it looks like it won't turn black any sooner. My skin's paler, too. Man, I look like a ghost. I'm going to blow my cover sooner or later at this rate.

"Horo Horo, get yourself down here!" I heard Pirika scream from the living room.

I sighed. News travel fast especially if it's about the demon, doesn't it?

I put my clothes on and placed my head band. Once I checked everything was set, more importantly my mask, I headed to Pirika.

She was crying. She was looking at me angrily but was crying. No time to put my mask on. I stood there, emotionless.

"What?" the word escaped me with no feeling.

"You merciless bastard!" she shouted. "You heartless monster! How could you!"

I glanced at the other occupants of the room. Yoh, Ren, Lyserg, Ryu, and oddly Faust and Chocolove were here.

Well no matter how the other two got here. I know why Pirika is crying. It's all because of Ryuki. Yeah, she loved him(3). She loved him very much.

"He was weak."

"I don't care! He was kind and gentle! Even if I chased you during the tournament he still welcomed me with open arms! He had a heart!" Strike one.

"I didn't like him."

"He was one of our older brother's best friends! He was different from the group! But he felt no meaning to it! He was loyal! He was like another son to our parents! He was welcomed by our family!" Strike two.

"What family?"

"This family!" she pulled out a photograph from her jacket. "Hiroshi-nii-chan! Otou-san! Okaa-san! Our family that's gone because of you!" Strike three.

"I had no family."

"You heartless DEMON!"

My fists were dangerously clenched and my teeth were shut tight. Red eyes burned with anger and blood boiled with killing intent.

"What kind of family rejects you just because of some stupid thing!" I raised my voice. "What kind of family locks you up in a room day and night! What kind of family treats you like some dangerous animal! What kind of family replaces you with someone not blood related! What kind of family wants to kill you!"

The audience stared at me with disbelief. Speechless. Even Tao Ren has nothing to say.

"Let me tell you Pirika. My 'family' rejected me because of fear. My 'family' locked me up in a room with a dim light, a shut window, and a mirror to remind myself endlessly on who I am! My 'family' doesn't want to touch me, they leave only a handful of food for me to consume, caged like an animal! My 'family' replaced me for my brother's friend, grandson of the great elder, and the person you love! And my 'family' tries to kill me everyday; poison, drugs, and by their own hands!" I was catching my breath. "I'm not like you Pirika… Nobody took care of me. Nobody treated me as their own. Nobody hugged me. Nobody said gentle words to me. Nobody loved me."

Subconsciously I summoned my ice sword. I pointed at her with the tip.

"Do you know why!" She winced, shaking her head.

I changed my sword to a dagger. And with it I cut my headband in half. The seal appeared, darker than ever. "Because they all see me as a demon."

"… No way." Yoh was able to regain his voice. "Horo… You're… the demon!"

"A demon without a heart…" Hot tears were escaping from my blood red eyes.

"Onii-chan…" she whispered with sympathy.

"But they don't know…" She was slowly reaching to touch me.

"I'm human too…"

x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x

A/N

And this concludes chapter 6!

Notes:

1-His eyes have gone from black, to red! Let's say it's the eyes of the 'demon'.

2-You know, chapter 4? Familiar shamans? The group Horo gave a bloodthirsty smirk to and shrank two sizes? Remember now? Good.

3-Another one of those add ons. So Pirika doesn't really love anyone named Ryushi in the manga or series. :P

Okay guys, it's kind of vague but as you can see the person in Horo has already taken over most of Horo. Most. That means a little part still remains. So there's hope for everyone! …I think.

Questions and Suggestions are welcome!

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

I guess miracles do happen! I'm in the seventh chapter! gasps I really couldn't help but update since it's my sem break and all.

Disclaimer: For the seventh time, no. I don't own Shaman King.

Set in Horo's POV

"**Red"**

Chapter seven: Real

"I'm human too…"

"Horo-nii…" She didn't hesitate.

A dark aura exploded from me and I couldn't suppress a blood curling scream. Pirika was flown back by the invisible force and the others got ready on what will happen next. Ren rushed to my sister's side checking her.

I wanted to go to her… but I couldn't move. Black spun around me. I could feel the seal spreading on my body. It burned. I didn't know what was happening. I felt blinded. I felt alone.

Then that feeling suddenly vanished.

It was replaced by a shooting pain in my chest. Something inside escaped.

Black feathers gracefully danced in the air. I didn't see it coming. Right in front of me was… me. I looked around me. It was dark. The only thing I could see was the feathers and the me I'm facing. And I also realized I was standing on water. But I wasn't sinking. I was just standing.

I stared once more at the figure in front. It was me, alright. Me controlled by the person in me. Red eyes. Black wings. Dark markings around. Seal. Emotionless face.

That, I realized, was the real me.

It sounds farfetched but I know who I am. That is me.

Then another body appeared beside the one I'm facing. It was yet another me. But this one's the one with the smile. Cheerful. Untroubled. Unsealed.

That wasn't me. A fake. A mask.

I have two shadows, but I am only one person. I know what I must do. It's either to live like who I really am, or to live a complete lie. One of these choices, I believe, would make me real.

I stared at my reflection on the water. I look like a monster. But I am who I am. I can't hide from the truth.

I took a step closer to my decision. My future. This is my final choice.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The black gust surrounding me disappeared. I was put on my feet. I still couldn't put a finger on what was happening.

I heard gasps. "Horo…" Yoh gaped at me wide-eyed.

I stood there. My crimson eyes were tiredly half closed, like I used a lot of my furyoku. And my jacket seemed larger; the collar covered lower half of my face. Markings covered around me. And black wings had sprouted from my back. I remember now. I remember the path I chose. I chose to be myself.

"Horo, what… I can't understand… There's no possible way…" the brunette choked.

"Yoh…" I started. "I'm sorry for keeping this from you guys. You weren't supposed to know… You were never supposed to know…". I looked down my feet.

Ren got a hold of himself. He went to his feet, and got a grip on his basontou(1). Expectantly, from the great Tao, he charged at me.

"Ren, what are you doing!" the English boy asked.

"I don't care if you're Horo… because you're not. But I'm gong to be Shaman King; to do that, I have to kill you." The golden eyed shaman looked at me in the eye.

Red orbs narrowed and dark shards of ice aimed to the purple haired teen's flesh. Some blood spilled, not only from Ren, but also from the pair that was a second late, Yoh and Lyserg.

"You won't… since you can't." With those words I vanished from the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I lay curled up in my former bedroom. It was dusty, but it felt like home to me. After all these years I couldn't appreciate it even more.

I watched in my mirror on what was happening outside. It was one of my powers. I'm able to see the events even if I'm not physically there, like a television.

Ryu supported Lyserg on the way to the medics. Faust was quite short in supplies so they needed help. Chocolove helped Yoh but Ren insisted that he didn't need any assistance. My younger sister stayed silent, staring on the ground, thinking.

The news once again managed to travel in record time. Shamans started interrogating the group with numerous questions, but many asked the same.

"Who is it?"

Pirka grimaced and the Asakura looked hesitant after stealing a glance at her.

The elders rushed to them, expecting answers.

"Horo Horo…" Yoh unknowingly responded to the previous query, oblivious to the old man's wince.

"So… you've faced him…" the elder sounded sorry. The brunette nodded. "Do you know where he is?"

"No time for that… We need to treat them right away." Faust interrupted the small conversation.

"Right. Ruriko, take them to the medics." Shikon's mother abruptly led them to a hut.

Red flames indulged itself with screams of pain and agony. I quickly looked at the mirror and saw the medical house burning with fire.

"Hao." I recognized the enormous Spirit of Fire and the long haired twin of Yoh.

"Ohh… You hold a shaman only party and not invite me? I'm hurt." The cloaked shaman gave a fake sob.

"How can you be alive!" one of the Patch guards, Silva, got ready for action.

"It's. A. Secret." Hao playfully replied. "Now, I heard of a demon here… where is it?"

The younger Asakura glared, " It's a 'he', not an 'it'."

"Dear brother, what happened to you? Bloody and all…" the fire shaman cunningly smiled.

I then subconsciously chanted a memorable chant. A chant I often like to use as a kid for amusement. A summoning chant.

A small white snow dog appeared beside me. I gently pet it on the head.

"Hey, Khashi… Are you hungry?" I asked the little animal. The snow dog barked a yes. I grinned, "Go outside and you'll find many spirits. Eat all you can."

Khashi simply went through the locked window and turned into a giant white wolf (2).

"Hn." I smiled in content. This will be amusing.

x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x

A/N

I'm sorry if this chapter's short… But at least I updated, yeah? And that's a good thing! XD

Oh, if you can't entirely imagine Horo like I described it… uhh… That's your problem. I would provide a drawing if I had a scanner…

Notes:

basontou is like the original name of the kwan dao, it means bason spear… I think.

I got this from Princess Mononoke. Just imagine a white wolf 5x bigger than a cow that eats spirits like SoF. Oh, and Khashi is just a random name…

Okay guys, there's going to be a character death thing here… but I can't decide who'll die. So… any suggestions?

And please tell me if I should rise this fic's rating… just in case.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Ah…Updates! How I love them so.

Disclaimer: Thy-eth not own-eth Shaman King-eth.

Set in Horo's POV

"**Red"**

Chapter eight: Annoying

"Oh please tell me who this dear demon is…" Hao 'innocently' asked his ototou. Ah yes, curious little fella' he is, isn't he?

"No." the brunette replied to his brother.

More flames indulged itself with the screams of many people as I watched from my window. I'm in no position to help them, whatsoever. They deserve it. Now Khashi is getting as much spirits as he can get before Spirit of Fire, leaving those shamans defenseless. Oh how I love them so much.

Pft. Yeah right.

"Come to think of it…" the fire shaman looked around. "Where is that blue friend of yours?"

Ren's expression tightened while Hao came to his realization. "I see…"

"Onii…chan", my sister tried her best to hold back her tears.

The cloaked man smirked, "Interesting."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him!" Yoh growled. He quickly summoned Amidamaru and did Oversoul. He's letting anger take over him… If that's the case surely he can't win.

My fingers twitched, an urge for some action boiled within me. But I know I must suppress it for the time being…

More shrieks are heard from those miserable fools. I could just laugh and dance there in victory.

This, my friends, is what you get for mistreating a demon child.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hao cackled madly like some crazy freak. "If you think I'll fall for the same tricks again, otouto, you must be loosing your touch." He had gotten stronger since we last encountered him. Yes, a lot stronger.

Ren scowled, seeing little hope now, but charged at him still. I hate people like that. They make me sick. And to think I acted like that, hah! That must be the scandal of the century! I feel like barfing at myself now. Those pathetic shamans. This pathetic village. I'll make sure their downfall is certain, with these hands of mine I will make that possible.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I hate to say this but if only Anna was here!" Yoh suddenly exclaimed. The others couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"You called?" The familiar voice rang through their ears. "You guys are hopeless without me." Itako no Anna. Well then, that's no problem. The more the merrier I always say.

Hao sneered at them. "You guys…", his eyes narrowed in disgust. "…don't know when to give up, do you?" And as if on cue flames started to advance towards them…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You…" he looked at me with distaste. "You don't know when to give up, do you?" I looked up my brother and feeling his killing intent. "You don't know… when to stop making my life miserable." He grabbed me by the neck, suffocating me with only gasps to spare. "My friends… their families… my father…" His icy glare intensified, stabbing him and leaving so many open holes. "I promise… I will kill you with my bare hands…"

It has always been like this. Out of everyone, my brother truly hated me the most. Although his attempts to kill me were always fruitless, he came back for more. He wasn't afraid to show his total loathe towards me.

Even if he was my aniki(1).

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I couldn't hold it anymore. I wanted to get out there. Seeing my tribe's destruction first hand. I wanted that. All my years, that was my dream. The downfall of those who have forsaken me.

So I exposed myself to them. The ones who have always been around my mask.

"Horo…" Each of them turned to me. The me they don't know.

"Onii-chan… I…"

I gave them a hard gaze. Unpredictable. Scary. Bloody. "You guys…"

"…are annoying."

x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x

A/N

Yes guys, kill me. Disappointed, huh? Yes, me too. But I'm saving the good parts for the last chapters, and that'll make up for this… I hope. I'm not gonna spoil you people so you'll just have to wait. Aheheheh.

You know, big brother in Japanese!

About 2-3 chapters to go…


	9. Final Chapter

Ah…Updates! How I love them so. Okay, so I realized that the computer wasn't going to type by itself and that I was gonna get hunted down if I don't update soon. I thought about putting this on hold but I just couldn't… I love you guys too much XD!

So now I'm going to work this thing…

Disclaimer: No I don't own it.

I decided I couldn't do it anymore so… NOT set in Horo's POV

"**Red"**

Final chapter

"You guys… are annoying." He spat at them. Most of them cringed at the tone of the once cheerful boy's voice. The ice shaman continued glaring at them… looking at each one with hate in his eyes.

Pirika's eyes started to swell up with tears. She was afraid. Afraid of what may happen. She had lost a large part of hope that her brother would turn back to be the happy-go-lucky person he pretended to be. She slowly backed away, and for the first time of her life, she wanted to run far away from her dear onii-san.

"Well, well. Is this the bakemono(1)?" Hao smiled in amusement. He never expected that _he_ would be the fear of this prideful ainu tribe.

Horo smirked. "Bakemono? That's me…"

"Hm. Didn't really think it would be you. You're certainly interesting…" Just then a glint of delight reflected in the flame master's eyes. "Let's fight."

"Already ahead of you…" The blue haired demon already had his wolf spirit, Khashi, satisfied with his spirit feast, by his side. He also had his ice sword, blade shining.

"What fun!" the long haired Asakura smiled. He called on his Spirit of Fire by his side and turned him into the same kind of weapon his opponent was wielding.

Fire vs. Ice…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Both kept on charging at each other with their swords. Each time they met, the flame and the ice danced together, circling their masters. Each audience knew both were not to be reckoned with.

Yoh had never seen Horo like this. His attitude, his fighting style, his weapon, his strength… they were all completely different compared to the ones before. The brunette felt betrayed. All those things. All those times. Were they really just lies? Lies just to earn your trust and crush it at the end. It didn't made sense. Why was Horo Horo, one of his best friends, doing all this? For what cause?

Tao Ren had different thoughts. He felt angry. Angry at Horo, and angry at himself. How did he not see it before? His dark orbs could have said it all but then his golden ones must've missed it. He was Horo's teammate yet he failed to see the other's true feelings. Ren hated it. He wanted to punch the young ainu. 'Why, Horo?'

"Let's finish this now…" Horokeu's demon eyes narrowed, glaring at auburn ones.

"Let's…" And Hao's Spirit of Fire sword flamed more than ever. The thrill of blood evident in it's user's grip.

Horo's, on the other hand, turned from crystal blue to ebony black. The aura of killing intent and the spirit force increased as his blood colored eyes showed the end of it all.

Two elements clashed and the shamans who witnessed it all stood on their places in bewilderment. Smoke prevented anyone to see the result wit normal human eyes. So who won?

Then the blurriness cleared and on the ground stood two figures standing still, each holding their weapon.

"Hn. I won." The ice shaman had stabbed his enemy in the middle, south of the heart and above the stomach. Hao was bleeding like no tomorrow.

He said villain scowled. He had only cut through the other's right shoulder blade. "I'll see you in hell then… bakemono."

Both pulled their swords from the opposite's body, leading the very deep wounds to gush out blood. Hao immediately fell to flat on his face, he was most likely dead. Wobbling and using his ice sword for support, Horo turned to his former friends, a smirk crawling towards his bloody face and forming through his bleeding mouth. "The demon, at your service."

"Horo… Horo." Ryo gasped a his supposedly friend. The name felt unusually foreign, as if never spoken by him all his life. "Why are you like this?"

The called shaman gave them a long hard gaze before replying. "Because it's who I am." He said.

A certain Chinese companion growled. "Baka! What do you mean by that's who you are!" As suspected, he charged at his former teammate during the Shaman Tournament. Just as his basontou was inches away from the 'demon', it was stopped easily by the Usui's hand.

"Are you sure you want to do that to your _tomodachi_(2), Ren?" Horokeu's face remained expressionless. He stared at the shorter boy waiting for an answer. Fuming, the dark haired one gripped the handle tighter before forcedly pulling away his spear. Ren bowed his head, eyes disappearing behind his purple hair, and looked at him again with golden eyes.

"You're not the Horo I was friends with."

"What?" Horo Horo scowled. He glanced at the others and they all stared at him. The ainu felt his head starting to hurt and his vision blurry. Convincing himself it was because of the blood loss, he twitched when old memories came flashing before him.

What _was_ he doing? These people he was currently facing had accepted him! They were is freaking friends! Why was he in this position? All for revenge? Just because the village tortured him all his life? The people called him a demon and now it was all true. He was a demon. He is and forever will be one. Nothing can repent him for what he has done. The people he killed, the village he destroyed, the friends he betrayed. It was all too much. His life sucked and he was better off dead. Now, all he needs isn't friends, not the Shaman King title, won't be money or riches, no revenge. He only wants and needs one thing.

He wants death to be put on himself.

"Onii…chan…" Pirika moved forward, staring at her brother with concern. He was on his knees, crying. He rarely cried, and now he was, in front of everyone he knew. She couldn't help but reach out for him, and so she did. The younger sibling hugged her brother and let him cry on her. "It's okay… Don't cry, onii-chan…"

Horo, feeling arms caressing him in a motherly way, stopped. His eyes widened and immediately pushed his sister away from him. He quickly stood up and faced his back on her.

"Onii-chan!" She made a motion to get up and come towards him but he interrupted.

"Stay away from me, Pirika!" She stared at him, lost for words. "Don't come anywhere near me. Any of you."

He was red all over. Stained with blood forever. He didn't want to kill anymore, but he couldn't stop. He was a demon. A demon with no reason of living or purpose in life. He was just wandering around, lost in any place he went. From living to dead, he'll have no destination to be.

"Why, onii-chan! Why are you doing this!"

He kept his back facing her. "I wanted to prove who I was…I told you before… I wanted to prove I was…"

"What! A demon!"

Tears stared to flow down his stained face. He turned to Pirika, crying all his guilt out. "… That I'm not a monster, I'm a human… A human with feelings…"

Her anger lifted and she bit her lower lip. She stared at him… seeing the emotions were all true. He had said this previously… and those words wouldn't leave her mind before. And yet she forgotten it? All he wanted to tell everyone was that he was human. That he had feelings, he could laugh, cry, fell sad and lonely, or be happy and clumsy, be sympathetic, be funny and serious… He wanted to prove he could be all of this. To prove he wasn't just a demon.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Pirika's wrist and placed a familiar Spirit of Fire sword by her neck. It was no other than Hao. "I'm not dead yet…"

"Bastard…"

"Bakemono…"

Both glared at each other… "Let go of her…" Horo demanded. The fire shaman complied and smirked.

"I know what you're planning…"

"Great minds think alike." The blunette gave a fake smile. He ran towards him and stopped while inches away from each other. Summoning his sword once again, Horo sneered. He swung the blade and predictably he dodged. Seeing an opening, he went behind the taller shaman and hugged him from the back(3). "And I think that I'm bringing you to hell with me." He pointed the sword to Hao's chest while the fire user's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't…"

"Yes, I will."

"Baka…" And with once push of force, he inserted(4) the long blade in their bodies, killing them both.

"Onii-chan!"

"Horo!"

They all stared at disbelief in what Horo had done. Not only did he kill Hao from lifetime, he also took away his own life.

With his last bit of force, he slowly pulled out the sword and dropped it on the ground. The started to fall with his life slowly escaping from his grasp. A curve forming on his lips, and tears trickling from eyes that were losing it's shine of life. He had formed a true smile and Pirika knew it was directed to her. Horo was sure he had done something foolish. But then…

It was something a foolish _human_ would do.

x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x

A/N

And my story ends there. Don't worry, there's an epilogue, too, coming after this. I hope it quite satisfied you all. I realized my average chapters was about 3-4 pages long without the author's notes or anything.

bakemono monster

tomodachi friend

No, it ain't no HaoHoro moment caught in tape…

Bad you if you think about that part in a green way! I will hunt you down! T.T

Read and Review! Don't forget! Be generous… :D


	10. Epilogue

"**Red"**

Epilogue 

A blue haired woman was muttering a quiet prayer in front of a grave stone. She was about in her late twenties now. A beautiful lady. Graceful and almost fragile. She kneeled there in silence. Nothing could be heard except for the cool whisper of the wind, along with the dancing leaves hanging on to the trees.

"Okaa-san!" A small boy came running towards her.

"Ahh, Hiro!" She smiled. "Back home from your Uncle Yoh?"

The boy grinned and nodded. "There's always something going on in the Inn! You don't know what to expect."

His mother giggled and looked back at the stone. Her son followed with his eyes.

"Okaa-san?"

"You look like him…"

Hiro tilted his head, "Look like who?"

She gave a small sad smile. "My older brother…"

The young lad's eyes widened. She rarely talked about her brother. All he knew was that he's dead for years. Ever since they were children, and that he was a shaman, something Hiro wanted to be.

"Well then, we should get inside or papa would break a vase again…" the blunette stood up and stretched.

"'Tou-san's so clumsy!" They both snickered.

The sound of broken glass was heard from inside the house… "Pirika, dear!"

The two bearing sky colored hair broke into laughter. "Coming, honey!" And the pair went inside.

On the gravestone, there was something carved.

Usui Horokeu

Died the day I would never forget,

The day he showed me his first true smile.

"I'm not a monster, I am a human… A human with feelings…"

**Owari.**

A/N

Well, apparently this is all I can do. Sorry if it isn't much, I seriously have never finished a multi-chapter fic in my life… except this one. Ahehehe. If this fic reaches at least 50 reviews, I'll die happy XD. And who knows, a sequel? wink wink But I guess I have to get through my other multi-chapter fic… Or else I will get hunted down and steaked alive.

Well then, I guess I gotta work on my other projects. The sooner I do the better.

Credits:

radient phoenix, Ice Dragon of the North, Lady girl, MeeLee, xImperfectlyX, EternalSnowfall, Gem24, Black Roses666, Dark Angel of Hatred, loup-loup, Ashen Phoenix, knux33, Godfather's sweetheart, Mrs. Usui

I love you all! Thanks for staying with me through the end!

Bye!


End file.
